


A Reminder for a Lifetime

by rinne (itcanmakeyoucrazy)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Size Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanmakeyoucrazy/pseuds/rinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn is reminded of her night with "Sam".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder for a Lifetime

A figure clad in ebony armor clanked clumsily out of the Temple of Dibella, grasping at the walls for support. Brynn sighed and readied herself for a day, perhaps week, of searching for Sam. She didn't even remember his last name, but her loins were in severe pain. She could barely walk straight.  
"Gods, the mead must've _really_ damaged my eyesight," she sighed, finally finding her horse in the stables. He really wasn't her type. Mead-glasses was right.  
And thus she galloped off towards Rorikstead to find the drinker.

After a long search winding in another dimension, Sam (revealing himself to be Sanguine) chuckled, "Do you really not recall anything from last night?"  
"Uh...not really." Brynn shied away from mentioning the obvious physical reminders. He was, strangely, though be-horned and Daedric, handsome now.  
"I can demonstrate again." He smiled, a long, black finger pulling her chin up.  
Before she had time to think of an answer, they were transported to Riften -- in the damp Ragged Flagon. With a shock, the Dragonborn realized she and the Daedric prince were floating! Was there an end to the strange things he could do?  
As if to answer this, Sanguine floated behind her and began to kiss her neck. Brynn panicked, looking aroud at the Guild members, ashamed to engage in such behavior in front of the public.  
To further her astonishment, nobody took notice of the couple. Brynjolf walked past, Rune leaned on the wall; everyone was going about their daily behavior.  
A gentle nibble on her ear brought her back to the Daedric being behind her. He proceeded to lightly bite down her neck, while removing her armor.  
"Did... did we do it _here_?"  
"Oh no, mortal, but I thought I'd spice it up." He grinned devilishly and pulled off her boots, leaving only her smalls. The cold Ragged Flagon air brushed against her nipples, making them stand erect.  
"You can't be serious! I...won't they...how aren't they seeing us?"  
"Being a Daedra has its perks," grinned Sanguine, stroking her nipples over the thin cloth. Brynn yelped, enjoying herself despite her shame.  
Against her resistance, he pulled off her smalls, finally exposing all of her to the Guild. He grasped her legs and spread them apart, growling appreciatively at her exposed pussy. Brynn was paralyzed, either by shame or magic, or perhaps even both. She was unable to stop him as he spread her nether lips apart, and tasted her juices.  
Sanguine stroked her hardened center, peeling back its hood and pinching it. Brynn moaned, thrusting her hips towards his hands instinctively.  
She almost froze when she felt something blazingly hot, long and hard stroke her ass.  
"Is that what... what you used last night?"  
"Ah, so you felt it this morning! Yes...it is, we quite enjoyed each other," he replied.  
He lifted the mortal woman's hips up, thrusting them suddenly and deeply on his nearly arm-long member.  
Brynn howled in both pain and pleasure, barely noticing that her arousal mixed with his precum and dripped below them to the floor.  
He pulled out nearly entirely, then thrust into her powerfully and swiftly. Sanguine made circles on her clit with his fingers, enjoying her reaction. Brynn came, screaming, lost completely in pleasure and forgetting where she was. Immediately after, Sanguine growled deeply in pleasure, and released his cum deep inside of her.  
He did not pull out immediately, but watched as his cum made a trail down to the base of his member and landed on the floor. Still, no one seemed to notice. Brynn kept still, letting the cold air cool her skin as she awaited words from the Daedric prince. He finally lifted her off of his dripping member and held her in his arms.  
"This...is how it went. Did you enjoy it?"  
"If you were a mortal, Sanguine, I would've been out of here so long ago. But you're not, and it was incredible." She gently held him back.


End file.
